PewDieCry, The Best Kind Of Bromance
by yougot0chanceswithme
Summary: PewDie and Marzia end up having a nasty fight that ends up with her leaving. Pewds is broken, and needs a friend, but what happens when Cry comes to Sweeden to comfort him? (Sorry, I'm bad at descriptions . )


**Hiya guys! Sorry for um... not posting more for my other chapters... My computer is being stupid and won't let me upload for it.. SOO I decided to make a new story for all those PewDieCry fans out there! :D *applause* Uhm.. I don't really know if you gonna like it... BUT I TRIED. Oh! And by the way, I have a wattpad account! Ima just post the same stuff I do on here. Well,I'm just gonna go so you can read the story now... bye.**

PewDie's P.O.V

It had just been another peaceful day, me making videos for my bros.

"STEPHANO, WHAT DO I DOOO?" I screamed as The Bro was banging on the door. I'm clearly having a panic attack.

That was until Marzia came over and shut off the computer.

"Marzia! Bro, I was playing Amnesia! The Bro's have been begging for a video for weeks and-"

She raised her hand cutting me off. "Listen Felix, I need to talk to you," She didn't raise her voice at me, but her tone was dead cold, which is something she never does, and that got all my attention.

I turned in my seat so my whole body was facing her. "Yeah?"

Her facial expression softened. "Felix, I think you should take a break off youtube,"

My mouth dropped un-attractivly open. "What? Why?"

"I.. I haven't spent any time with you for a long time. When is the last time we went on vacation, huh?"

I thought back. "Uh, about a month or so ago," Then I frowned at her. "Marzia, I don't have enough money to go on vacation again, if that's what you want."

She droped her shoulders and shook her head.

"Hey," I took her hand and threaded our fingers. "What's wrong?"

She snapped her head up and looked me straight in the eye. Her voice cold again. "Like you don't know. Oh wait, that's right, you don't. And you never will. I'm leaving Felix. You never pay attention to me anymore and all you care about is your youtube channel and your _Bro's_," She said the name like it was a disease "And you know what? I'm not going to deal with this crap anymore. I already packed my bags, they're sitting in our- I mean _your _bedroom, as if you noticed. Goodbye Felix. Hope your Bro's are good enough for you, they're probably the closest ones to a family you'll have." Then without another moments hesitation, she pulled her hand back from mine so sharply, that I had to catch myself so I didn't faceplant the floor.

I looked up from my hand to her face. Her eyes were red, but there were no tears.

I choked a sob. "Marzia I-"

"No! I'm done!" Then with that she walked to the coat rack, put on her jacket, walked to the little space of our room, opened the door, walked out, and slammed it behind her.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there, shocked. I turned to the computer and turned it back on. The game and video recording was still playing.

I turned it off, and pulled up Skype. I know one person that would help me, even if he is halfway across the world.

"Hello friend," He said giving a little wave.

I sighed "Hi Cry, thanks for answering,"

I could tell that behind that poker mask he was studying me. "Is something the matter, something you need to talk about?"

That was it. it was like a damn was broken inside of me. I started to cry. I wasn't like one of those little "I'm sad, hold me" type of crying. I was crying so hard that I was snotting on myself and had to speak in between little hiccups.

"Oh Cry. Marzia. She. She. L-left. M-me." I started to bawl now.

"Oh friend... I'm so so sorry." He was silent for a little while and waited for me to calm down.

Once I did He said "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I let out a shakey breath, trying to pull myself together. "S-she said that I-I don't pay enough attention to her, and that I only pay attention to my youtube channel and my Bro's."

"Well I think she's crazy for saying that, I know you loved Marzia more than anything!"

I felt like breaking down again. "I know!" I sniffed. "I wish you were here Cry.. I could really use your company."

Cry seemed to register this in his mind for a minute. Then his voice got all excited. "You know what, maybe I can!" I could tell that from behind his mask, his eyes were probably shining.

I frowned confused "How?"

He laughed. "I could fly out! Oh Pweds, this is gonna be awesome! I'll text you when to come and get me at the airport." And with that, he ended the call.

Okay then... Cry's coming to Sweeden. The more I thought about it, the more excited I got. AWESOME! I get to see my best friend for the first time!

Cry's P.O.V

I exited out of the Skype call and went on the webite to get my plane tickets. On flight was leaving in about four hours. Yes! It's only Three o'clock, I have until seven. I ordered the tickets, shut off my laptop and went to pack my bags.

I dragged out a suit case that I _never _use, and started to throw clothes in them, not even bothering to fold them.

The drive to the airport usually takes about two hours. I took a quick shower and put on my shirt that says "Sup?" and some black skinny jeans. I grabbed my mask, and tied the knot securely making sure it won't fall off in public.

I grabbed my bags and car keys and went outside to my car and started to ride to the airport.

Skipping car ride

The car ride took two hours (as I predicted) and the airport was packed. I looked at my watch and sighed in releif. I still had two hours left, plenty of time. I went over to the security and got checked and everything. I went to go sit down patiently while I waited for my flight to show. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Pewds.

Hey, I'm at the airport.

OK. It will take you about 10 hours to get here.

O.K, I will text you when I'm there, bye.

Bye.

I heard the announcement that the plane to Sweeden was here. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the doors.

I can't wait to see Pewds..

**Just to get out there: I have NOTHING against Marzia. I know that she loves Pewd's very much. x3**


End file.
